Take Me Away
by XTroypayX
Summary: Sharpay and Troy spend the night together, but as days past truth begins to unfold. Both get a unexpected shock which starts to tear them apart. As Troy joins her side, Parents aren't happy and request the unbearable for Sharpay. Troypay
1. Chapter 1

There was high upbeat music blaring through the huge living room. Chatting, laughing. High heel shoes clattering on the floor. A huge group of dancers in the middle. Two long tables set out with punch bowls, plastic cups, bottles, Nachos and lots more. The Wildcats drunk happily. After all, they were the center of attention. They won a huge major tournament which resulted in this party.

Troy went to answer the door. "Sharpay!" He gladly smiled.

She was dressed in a nice red party outfit. "Come on in"

"Thanks" She replied. "Is Ryan already here?"

"Yeah, he's with Gabriella"

"No Surprise there"

"Make yourself comfortable"

"Thanks Troy"

The music hadn't died down. People were drunk.

There were couples kissing on the couch, stairs. Even Ryan and Gabriella had gotten a little...

Sharpay however unshapely sat on a seat.

She hadn't drunk much.

"You're not dancing"

Troy sat on the seat next to her.

"No I am not."

"Well do you want anything?"

He gave her a wild look.

"I don't mind"

He got a bottle of Vodka and poured it into a glass.

"Here"

She gave it an ugh! look.

"I'm not a big fan of alcohol" Sharpay took a small sip of it, "And won't your Dad be aggravated when he notices you've been drinking?"

"All he said was to enjoy yourself"

"And I suppose drinking is 'enjoying yourself' in your state of mind?"

"Nah"

"Sure does sound like it. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to finish my drink off somewhere else"

Sharpay got up and walked towards a small room.

As she opened the door, she was twirled around and kissed passionately.

The person who gave the hard kiss was no other than Troy.

He gave her a hot smile and led her upstairs.

They walked into Troy's dark room.

He locked the door behind him.

Without nothing else he held tightly on the bed. He started to kiss her more passionately than before.

Sharpay pulled away. "A little on the wild side eh?"

"Not even close" Troy answered. The two giggled.

He pulled her back into kiss, straddling her as he did so.

His hand slid up her leg. She unbuttoned his shirt, he helped her pull it off. Her hands felt his chest as the kiss grew. His took her hands and put them on his neck. He undid his belt and chucked it to a side. Her hand ruffled through his hair. It was messy. She broke off the kiss. Both of them breathing heavily. He took his jeans off, he worked his way to her skirt, which he pulled off instantly. He went for her top. He removed it. He lay on top of her. Both of them in their underwear. He joined their lips once more. He put his arms up her back, un-clipping her bra. He let it fall. He started to kiss her neck, massaging her breasts. Her hands felt his cheeks warm up fast. He took off her boxers and his. Their body heat collided and there was a lot of lust. He started to sweat. They went under the covers and that's where it went darker.

* * *

Sharpay woke up. There was a arm across her stomach and one underneath her. There was also a nice warm body close to her. She opened her eyes to see Troy Bolton snoozing away next to her. Sharpay panicked a little. She was in Troy's bed with him. She really does like him. She slowly got up. "Stay" Troy said.

"I can't." Sharpay replied, sitting back down.

"You can. It's my room and my parents aren't here" Troy said.

"But what if they just come home and walk into your room, seeing us too...in bed together...with no clothes on?!" Sharpay asked.

"Just relax" He kissed her.

"I loved last night" He whispered.

"I'm surprised you can still remember" Sharpay giggled. Troy smiled.

They continued to kiss. Sharpay's phone rang. "Ignore it" Troy moaned.

"What if it's something important?" Sharpay suggested. She looked at the caller ID. _Ryan_. "It's Ryan"

"It's only him, come on!"

Sharpay sighed and flipped open the phone and flipped it close.

She lay in his arms.

**Troys House 11.00am.**

Once again the couple woke up. "I'm gonna go have a shower" Sharpay got up and put a dressing gown on.

"Can-"

"You're not joining me!"

"Oh!" Troy groaned.

"Come on then!"

**1 hour later**

Troy and Sharpay got downstairs. The house was a tip. The students obviously vamoosed the night before.

"Oh my Mom's gonna kill me!" Troy put his hands on his head.

"No she is not. Let's get cleaning!" Sharpay said.

"Even your brother left us!"

"He has a name!"

"Fine! _Ryan _left us!"

"Thank you! Now let's get to it before your mom decapitates your head!"

The pair got some bin bags and started throwing cups, bottles, nearly everything that wasn't there before.

Sharpay vacummed whilst Troy wiped the table tops.

Sharpay collapsed onto the couch.

"I'm tired"

"Really?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I feel flat out" Sharpay sighed.

"Well we probably worked too hard last night"

"Oh! Give over!"

"Do you wanna glass of water or anything?"

"No. I think it's just stress" Sharpay moaned.

She got up.

"I'm gonna go home now"

"Are you sure? I mean my parents aren't going to be back for a while"

"Well..."

Troy lifted his eyebrows.

"You can stay with me"

"I think I will change first, I'll be back in a bit"

"Sure"

* * *

_It's been a long time for me! Wow! I hate writing Sexual Scenes. It kinda grosses me out. Anyway, Troypay is a go! Lool!_

_Please read & review!_

_xD_


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed. Troy and Sharpay had spent _plenty _of time together. They felt they were the best couple on the earth. Better than _Brangelina!_ They saw themselves as a mature couple after the party.

Sharpay woke up in her cosy pink bed. Her stomach felt empty. She needed something to eat. But as she lifted herself up, she felt a headache in her head. Too Painful! She decided to push it to a side and got up. She walked downstairs.

"Morning" Ryan waved placing 2 plates full of breakfast on the table.

"Morning" Sharpay sighed.

She looked at the food, Mmm...eggs!

Her and Ryan were probably the best cooks in the house, but Ryan was great at eggs.

But the nice thought was washed away and replaced by a very yuck thought.

She felt her stomach gargle. She legged it upstairs.

"Sharpay?" Ryan asked as he saw his sister running upstairs.

She was heading for the bathroom.

"Sharpay!" Ryan ran after her.

He stopped at the foot of the door. There was a sound of barfing and coughing. She had been sick.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked.

"I'm fine..." She coughed.

"Sure?"

"Yeah, just feeling a little run down." She said.

There was another heavy cough, then a belching sound.

"Sharpay you're sick. You need to have some rest"

She stepped out of the bathroom.

She looked tired.

"Come on, lie down, have a glass of water" He helped her downstairs to the big couch.

She lay there quietly. Ryan placed the glass of water next to her.

"I'm just going to the pharmacy okay?"

"Sure"

As Ryan left the house, Sharpay grabbed her phone. She speed-dialed Gabriella's phone.

Gabriella- Gabriella Here...

Sharpay- Gabi! I really need to talk to you!

Gabriella- I'm Listening

Sharpay- Well...I was meant to have my period after the party and well...

Gabriella- It hasn't happened has it?!

Gabriella sounded excited.

Sharpay- No...

Gabriella- Ohhhhh! Did you sleep with anyone?

Sharpay- A little personal!

Gabriella- Whatever! Well did you?

Sharpay- Yes...with Troy.

Gabriella- Wow!!

Sharpay- What?!

Gabriella- Don't you get it? You and Troy sleep together on the night of the party and you're period hasn't come...

Sharpay- And? It could be so coincidentle!

Gabriella- Have you felt sick? Like morning sick?

Sharpay- Well...

Gabriella- You have, haven't you?

Sharpay- Yes..

Gabriella- Piece it all together and..you

Sharpay- I what?

Gabriella- You could be-

Sharpay- Oh no! I can't be _pregnant!_

Gabriella- It's the only thing!

Sharpay- Okay, come round mine in 10.

Gabriella- Got it...

Sharpay hung up.

The phone rung.

"Hello?"

"Shar...I totally forgot that I had a baseball game today. Luckily I had a my kit in the car so I can't come home."

"It's okay Ryan"

"Bye"

**10 minutes later**

Gabriella got to Sharpay's.

"To find out for sure if you're pregnant or not, you have to take _the test_" Gabriella pinched her lips. She knew Sharpay really didn't want to do this.

"You'll have to buy at least 2 or 3 tests to make sure"

"Fine"

Sharpay had gone to buy 3 pregnancy tests.

"Okay if 2 pink lines appear you're pregnant, if one pink line appears you're not pregnant" Gabriella read the box.

"Might as well get this over with"

Sharpay walked into the bathroom.

1 minute later the test beeped.

Sharpay sighed.

_Positive._

"Take another one"

The continued the cycle.

"It's a negative"

"It's all down to this one now"

"My life will be over"

"Just do it!"

"Alright"

"Positive"

"Pregnant"

"Oh God! This is the end of the road for me! My Dad will absolutely murder me and Troy...i don't know how he's going to take this!" Sharpay cried.

"Come on! You will pull through. You and Troy can decide. Not your parents!" Gabriella reassured her.

"But if you think about it, my Dad will hate me. He thinks having Kids is your worst nightmare. He wants me to make him look good. Like the First Daughter or something. Gabriella what am I going to do?! Sharpay panicked.

"Calm down. It's your child, your DNA, you're gonna carry this baby. Your Dad can't tell you what to do."

"He'll kick me out, he'll disown me"

"First tell Troy"

* * *

As Gabriella said, Sharpay invited Troy over.

Sharpay was a hell of a lot nervous.

"I've missed you" Troy said, as they walked into Sharpay's room.

"I only saw you yesterday"

Troy chuckled and started to kiss her neck.

They fell on the bed.

"Troy..." Sharpay tried to get out of his grip.

Troy worked his way on to her lips to stop her from talking.

"Troy..." Sharpay pulled off him and got up, walking to the window.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"What don't you want us to be together?"

"I do! I love you! It's just..." Sharpay was finding it hard. "I have to tell you something"

Troy got up

"Well what is it?"

"I'm Pregnant"


	3. Chapter 3

Sharpay walked down the road, to the Abortion Clinic.

"Sharpay!"

Sharpay turned around to see Troy panting.

"Troy? What are you doing here?"

"Why are you going to into the Abortion Clinic?"

"Why are you asking? I thought you didn't want anything to do with this baby" Sharpay glared.

"I took the whole of yesterday to think about it. I want to raise the baby _with _you" Troy explained.

"You do?"

"Yes...i don't want you to kill this baby" He had tears falling from his eyes.

"Troy-"

"It could be a girl or a boy. It could dark brown hair like me or beautiful blonde hair like yours. It could have blue like me or chocolate brown eyes like you" Troy cried. "It's gonna be a junior Sharpay or a junior of me. Please don't get rid of it"

"I'm sorry Troy." Sharpay walked into the clinic.

* * *

Sharpay stared around the clinic.

People gave her eyes. _A teenage girl? Pregnant? I'm not surprised_

"Sharpay Evans?"

"That's me..."

"This way please..."

* * *

Sharpay got home at night. She looked rough.

"Mom, Ryan?" She called.

"Honey we're in here..." Lisa called.

Sharpay turned to the living room to see Lisa _and Troy._

"Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"I'll leave you two alone"

Lisa walked up the stairs.

"So how was the op?" Troy asked.

Sharpay didn't answer.

"How was it getting rid of our baby?" Troy asked, his voice started to get a little angry.

"Troy-"

"Y'know forget my feelings! Go terminate the baby who is us!" Troy shouted.

"Troy!"

"Go make the decisions without consulting the other half-"

"I DIDN'T GET AN ABORTION!!" Sharpay raged.

Troy stopped and looked.

"You didn't get an abortion?" Troy voice plummeted.

"No. I cancelled." Sharpay innocently said.

"Sharpay-"

"How could you think that I could kill our child?!"

"Shar, I had-"

"You thought too far Troy! You think I even had the guts to step into that room?!"

"Sharpay-"

"Just Go"

Troy sighed and looked at her. He left the house.

Walking down the road, the rain started to fall. It got harder and harder. He looked back at the house, turning around, he headed back.

Sharpay sat on her window seat looking at the rain trickling down the window.

She opened the window to feel the fresh air. She heard sobbing and sniffling. She looked down to see a body curled up in a ball shivering.

She gasped and ran downstairs.

She opened the door.

"Troy!" She ran towards him.

He looked at her, wet, shivering and pale.

"Come on"

She took of her dressing gown and wrapped it around him.

They walked into the house.

"What were you doing?" She asked him.

He looked at her, his head shaking as the cold completely froze him.

"Come upstairs" Sharpay helped him up to the top of the stairs.

They went into her bedroom.

"Quick!" She paced herself. She took of the dressing gown. She took off his shirt.

Her warm hands melted into his chest.

She hugged him. His hands went around her waist, feeling her body heat.

"What were you doing?" She asked him.

"I...want t-to be...with..you"

"By freezing yourself?"

He looked at her, throwing the blue into the brown.

"I love you" He managed to throw out.

"I love you too"

She gave him a passionate kiss. He squeezed her tighter.

She pulled off. "We better get you warm"

* * *

Troy sat still with nothing on but his boxer shorts on Sharpay's bed as his clothings were drying

Sharpay joined him. "Are you alright now?"

"Fine thanks" Troy said.

"You should get some sleep," she patted the pillow.

He lifted the covers and lay on the bed.

He felt a part of arms circling him.

Sharpay joined him.

"I want to be with you too"

They fell asleep on the bed, together.


End file.
